All For Sara Beth
by RedtheBrunette
Summary: Xover with NCISBased on Song SKIN by Rascal Flatz. When Tony goes to Vegas to visit his old friend Sara, he, along with Greg, are kidnapped. Its up to CSI and NCIS to save them!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Please note that this idea was thought up before the finales and will continue as if they didn't happen, k?**

**All For Sara Beth**

**Chapter 1**

**By: RedtheBrunette**

Tony Dinozzo tapped his fingers idly against the desktop, his eyes riveted on the picture on his desk and a gentle smile gracing his lips at the memory it brought on.

It was an old picture, taken back when he was just out of high school. The 18-year-old picture-Tony looked almost the exact same as he did now, in real life, but without as many stress , worry and laugh lines. He had his arm wrapped protectively, but loosely, around a girl of the same age. Her mouth was opened in a wide smile, revealing the slight gap in her front teeth, and pretty, honey-brown eyes shone with love and happiness as she leaned trustingly into Tony's side. It was obvious that the girl had been seriously sick for quite some time-her face was pale and gaunt, her frame thin and the top of her head held only the smallest few wisps of hair. Tony, Picture-Tony, that is, was also bald.

Scripted at the bottom of the photo, just above the framework, in neat, feminine script, were the words, "Tony, you are the greatest man in the world and no one could ever ask for a better friend. Thank you for all you've done and just being you. I love you. Sabby." And, carved into the top of the silver frame, were the words "Anthony and Sara Beth-Friends Forever-June 13th 1986."

Tony's fingers fell silent as they lifted from desktop to gently trace the young girl's face. It had been years since they'd seen each other, or even talked…Hell, Tony didn't even know where she lived anymore, 'though God only knew how that had happened. He missed her…

Tony turned his chair suddenly, his fingers flying over the keyboard suddenly and intently. Quickly, he pulled up the web site. Typing in 'Sara Beth Sidle', he grinned wildly as the page popped up to fill the screen with her Las Vegas address.

Glancing up from his monitor, grin still in place, Tony said, "Hey, Boss? I think I'll take my week's vacation tomorrow- I've got a special someone to see."

XoXoXoXo

Sara Sidle slammed her locker door shut irritably, pissed off. In the doorway behind her, Greg Sanders winced visibly, cursing Grissom for calling Sara in on her day off (the only one she ever took off willingly).

"Erm-hey Sara, I've got the file here for-" Greg started tentatively, wishing to be anywhere but where he was, to be away from Sara's obvious anger.

"Where's Grissom?" Sara demanded, whirling around sharply and cutting Greg off abruptly.

"With Doc Robbins trying to put the bodies back together," Greg answered promptly, having learned quickly to just obey Sara when she was like this.

"Bastard," Sara muttered viciously, before pulling herself up short, demanded, "Wait, putting bodies back together?"

"Yup," Greg nodded quickly, happy to get her distracted, "Our crime scene involves a bunch of cut up bodies spread across an accountant's living room floor!"

"Woah!" Sara's eyebrows rose, and Greg could almost see the CSI curiosity they all held whirling around her head, "How many victims?"

"Four, possibly five," Greg answered quickly, trying to keep her distracted from her earlier anger.

"I.D's?"

"Zip," Greg sighed, no longer thinking of Sara but of the crime scene he'd attended earlier, "The owners of the house the victims' bodies were found in were on vacation so we know it's not them. Cath and Jacqui are running fingerprints, Warrick's bugging Mia with demands for DNA and Nick's running the pictures of the four distinguishable faces through missing persons, DMV, AFIS and IVIS."

"So that puts me and you on combing through the evidence again," Sara nodded slightly, her earlier irritation completely dissipated as the case took over all thoughts.

"Yup," Greg nodded again, grateful for the evaporation of her anger.

"Okay," Sara grinned, looping a companionable arm through Greg's, "Let's get started then, field mouse!"  
XoXoXoXo

Tony whistled cheerfully as he stepped off the plane, giving the pretty stewardess a cheeky wink as he passed. Leaving said stewardess with a blush blooming on her cheeks, Tony walked jauntily down the steps and into the terminal.

He kept up his jaunty mood through the hot, hour-long process of being cleared and then having to find his luggage. Still smiling cheerily –and earning dark looks from the other, more hassled looking tourists and the grumpy businessmen-Tony walked out of the big building, quickly flagging down a cab from the many milling about. Tossing his bag into the back seat, Tony hopped in beside it.

"Hiya!" Tony greeted, excitement coursing through his veins and making him extra hyper.

The cabbie grinned, "You know, son, I think it's been quite a while since I've seen someone so cheerful come out of the airport."

Smiling wildly, Tony answered the unspoken question, "I'm here to visit an old friend of mine- we haven't been able to see each other since just after high school."

"Those are the best ones to visit," the cabbie nodded with his own wide smile, "So then, my boy, where to?"

"A hotel- any hotel, so long as it's near the crime lab," Tony answered, a wildly excited look in his eyes.

He was going to see his Sabby again!  
XoXoXoXo

Sara blew out a frustrated breath, blowing a few stray hairs out of her eyes in the process. Greg, at her side, was in a similar mood.

They'd been over, and _over, _every dust of evidence- and _nothing_! Not a hair, not a fiber, not even a _sprinkle _of DNA other than the victims (of which there were 5.).

"Sometimes," Sara muttered grouchily, "I hate frikken' forensics!"

"You don't hate forensics, you hate criminals," Greg corrected absentmindedly, leaned over the evidence for what had to be the 6th time.

"Whatever," Sara grumbled, her earlier irritation returning full-fold.

"Sar, why don't you take a break?" Greg suggested, taking his attention off the evidence spread on the tables in front of him to glance over at her weary face, "Go and see how the others are doing, 'kay?"

"Greg-"

"Sara, you were called in on your day off and this is pretty frustrating stuff. Take. A. Break!" Greg commanded firmly, sounding much too serious for himself.

"Yes, _Dad_," Sara said with a slight, humorous pout, turning and about face to leave.

"Get out!" Greg laughed at her, tossing a spare rubber glove at her retreating back.

Sara threw a grin at him over her shoulder as the glove hit the ground, falling short. Greg stuck his tongue out at her and she giggled, giving him a little half wave before she disappeared from sight into the maze of halls.

Greg shook his head with a sigh, his eyes dropping despairingly back to the evidence, 'though that was not what had prompted the sigh this time.

God, how he did love that girl!  
XoXoXoXo

Tony yawned widely, scrubbing tiredly at his eyes in a habit Sara called "little boyish", as he rolled out of the big bed in his hotel suite. Refreshed from his quick little cat nap, he hurriedly threw open his black suitcase, pulling out a simple outfit. Calling down to order for a cab, he hopped into the bathroom for a quick shower.

Emerging exactly 7 minutes later, Tony slipped quickly into his black boxers and pulled a fitted white T-shirt over his head. Towel-drying his hair, he put gel in both hands and ran both through his hair. Wiping his hands off on the towel he'd used earlier, he pulled on his dark blue jeans, slipped his feet into his black sneakers and left the room, locking the door behind himself.

Filled with too much excited energy to wait the short time for the elevator, Tony bypassed it and jogged down the stairs. Barely out of breath he waved a cheery goodbye to the desk clerk, smiled a goodbye at the doorman, and jumped into the waiting cab.

"The Crime Lab, please, my good sir!" Tony asked, wild smile in place once more.

The man raised his eyebrows, as if to ask, "What's this guy on and can I get some for cheap?", but he obediently pulled out from the curb. Tony vainly tried to get a conversation going, but the man still seemed to be under the impression that Tony was on drugs and didn't seem inclined to speak to him. So, instead, Tony bounced excitedly about in his seat, paying no attention to the bright lights of Vegas that attracted so many others.

He was getting closer!  
XoXoXoXo

Greg cursed violently at himself as he slid down the building, trying desperately to erase the image of the girl, so much like his little sister, from his mind. He pressed the heels of his palms hard into his closed eyes, reminding himself that his sister Tara was safe at home in California with his parents and grandfather and the girl on the metal slab in the Morgue was _not _her.

Sighing, he let his head fall back against the wall, pulling his cell phone free of his belt. He didn't even have to open his eyes to dial the familiar number and press the phone to his ear so he didn't bother to.

"Hello?" came the gentle, female voice Greg knew and loved, picking up on only the second ring.

"Hi Mama," Greg murmured, smiling gently.

"Gregory!" Eleanor Sanders called out with delight, "How are you, my kjære?"

"I'm doing okay, Mama," Greg answered honestly, her voice alone making everything just that much better, "I'm just taking part in a bit of an upsetting case right now."

"Oh, no kjære! What is it?" Eleanor's voice had changed instinctively to that of a mother concerned for the welfare of her child (A tone Greg found familiar and comforting after the many years of late night phone calls and unexpected visits they had shared to create their close bond.).

"It's nothing, really Mama. Just…Just, where's Tara, Mamie?" Greg asked, knowing it was stupid to have to force his voice not to break with concern and fear, and knowing his sister was safe, but still having to ask.

"She's in the den, playing chess with Papa Olaf," she answered promptly, before asking, "Why, kjære?"

"I just miss her, Mama, that's all. I miss _all_ of you." Greg sighed softly, feeling relief flood his body, "Look, Mama, I've got to go back to work, but I'll call again soon. Give everyone my love okay?"

"I will," Eleanor promised, pausing before adding seriously, "I love you, my kjære."

"I love you too, Mamie." Greg murmured back, "Be safe."  
XoXoXoXo

Tony waved cheerily to the disgruntled cab driver as he stepped up onto the sidewalk. His amusement grew as the man threw him a dark look and peeled out of the parking lot, unmindful of the many police cars that could be lurking around the lab.

Grinning impishly, he turned towards the rather imposing building, walking forward with a bounce in his step, his heart light with happiness. He'd just about reached the doors when a slim blonde man fell unconsciously into step with him as he, too, headed towards the building.

"Hi!" Tony greeted, sticking a hand out jauntily.

"Hi," the blonde returned with a light laugh, shaking the proffered hand, not at all unnerved, as Tony had expected him to be.

"Tony Dinozzo," he introduced, liking the other man instinctively.

"Greg Sanders," Greg returned simply, before cocking his head to one side, a habit he'd picked up from the Cocker Spaniel he'd had from birth to the age of 13, asking curiously, "Do I know you? I don't think I've ever seen you around the lab before, but you do look familiar."

Grinning, Tony winked at the blonde man, teasing, "Are you trying to pick me up, sir?"

Greg's eyes widened in surprise and Tony burst into laughter, doubling over at the expression on the other man's face. Moments later, Greg was laughing too. Straightening himself with a little chuckle, Tony wiped at the laughter-induced tears that clouded his eyes, Greg doing the same.

"Man," Tony said, with a slight chuckle, "You should have seen your face!"

Greg smiled good-naturedly at the teasing, quite used to it from his lab-family. With a shake of his head and his own chuckle, Greg said, "You know, dude, I am serious- You do look familiar."

Tony shrugged, replying simply, "I don't think I know you."

"You don't work at the lab…"Greg stated thoughtfully.

"I don't even live here in Vegas," Tony cut in to say.

"Oh…" Greg's brow wrinkled in confusion., asking, more to himself, "If you're just a tourist, then why do you look so familiar to me?"

"Well," Tony said slowly, "I'm not exactly a tourist- I'm here to visit an old friend of mine."

"Oh yea? Who? Maybe I know him." Greg said curiously, the other man's familiarity forgotten for the moment.

"_Her_ name is Sara Beth- Sara Beth Sidle, actually." Tony said, with a touch of a laughing smirk on his face.

Greg seemed to visibly fight within himself for a moment, before he 'casually' said, "I don't think I've ever heard someone call her Sara Beth in the entire time I've known her."

"Oh no? That's what everyone used to call her that in high school." Tony grinned in remembrance, "Man, those were good times."

Greg was doing his best to smile courteously, instead of slamming his fist into the man's face for coming to see _his_ Sara, when he felt eyes on his back. Frowning, he turned, seeing Tony do the same from the corner of his eye.

Both men were each met with a baseball bat crashing into their skulls by the two men who'd snuck up on them while they were busy in conversation. Security guards flooded the parking lot only minutes later, but they were too late, much too late.

Tony and Greg were gone.  
XoXoXoXo

**AN Hey there people how are ya? Ready for back to school, my fellow students? Well, as a back to school consolation gift, I decided to give you all my story. It will be posted in both CSI and NCIS and, I realize that it's a little late, but live with it dearies. Anyway, I g2g if I want to get this posted before my mom kicks me off the computer to go to bed so that I wont be cranky for school in the morning!**

**Next one will be up when I get the time!**

**Luv,**

**Red.**


	2. Chapter 2

**All For Sara Beth**

**Chapter 2**

By: RedtheBrunette

Sara could not stop crying, no matter how hard she tried. She _knew_ she should have gone after Greg when he'd seen that face and almost threw up, before racing away. But she was preoccupied by the fact that she knew the victim- _all_ the victims.

All five of the victims had gone to primary school, junior high and high school with her. They'd all known about the circumstances of her father's death and why she was in foster care, as did everyone in the small town they lived in, and all five had bullied her from the day of her father's death and her mother's incarceration up until the 10th grade.

The first was Terry Lee, the typical blue-eyed bleach blonde. She had been the main bully, following Sara from place to place, making scathing comments on everything she did. She was also the reason for the patented Sara Sidle glare that made even grown men quiver.

And then there was Melissa "Missy" Nikols, the blue-eyed brunette. She had been Terry's best friend and joined in on the "fun" at every opportunity. She, however, was too stupid to come up with insults that were even worthy of the glare, and instead just got ignored.

Black-haired Craig Anderson was also in the morgue. Craig, with his hockey player status and muscular stature, had been popular for being both hot and a jock. He had liked to follow Sara through the hallways, stepping on her heals and toppling her books whenever he could (which wasn't very often since he quickly became frightened of the glare).

Next was Kurtis Aaron, the baseball jock who'd liked to steal Sara's books and stick them in the boy's bathroom-though this was completely pointless as Sara didn't have any qualms with just walking into the room, occupied or not, and retrieving her books. With his lithe, muscular body, golden hair and green eyes, he'd had many a girl drooling after him, though Sara was never one of them.

And, finally, between the other two men, the same place in death he'd coveted in life, was Doug Matthews. Football star, muscular, brown-eyed and black-haired, Doug had been the most popular guy in Sara's classes from JK to the twelfth grade- and the meanest. While all the others had done a little teasing that was rude and obnoxious, but didn't hurt her, Doug had _humiliated_ her. He'd spread wild rumours that Sara was having sex with the men who were her foster parents and that she wasn't good enough to do anything but the dirtiest of chores to earn her keep at her foster homes. He'd also told the other guys in her school that she was lousy in bed, but easy-though she wouldn't have touched the jerk with 200-foot pole. He'd been the ultimate reason she'd worked so hard to get out of school early.

And she'd so busy fighting off all the memories and emotions that came with seeing their faces after so long that it hadn't fully registered that something was wrong with Greg. And, now, because she hadn't bothered to help him, he and another man had been kidnapped and it was all-

"It's not your fault, Sara," Grissom said softly, dropping to one knee in front of her, gently taking her hand in his in a comforting gesture.

"I should have gone after him, Griss. It's my job to watch out for him-I'm the senior CSI and I know how to deal with all of this stuff! I should have gone after him!" Sara cried, tears in her eyes.

"Hey now," Nick said softly, sitting beside her on the hallway bench, bumping her chin with his fingers lightly, "We'll find him Sar- you found me remember?"

Sniffling slightly, Sara wiped at her tears resolutely, straightening her shoulders determinedly as her eyes snapped fiercely. "You're right Nick," she said, her eyes fairly glowing with anger now, "We'll find Greg-and the man who took him. And, when we do, he's going to regret _ever_ going after my Greg!"  
XoXoXoXo

Greg _hated_ having a fuzzy, dry mouth-it's why he didn't often get drunk, especially now that he was older. So it really-_really_- pissed him off that whoever the hell had kidnapped him had felt the need not only to cause the lump on the back of his head, but drug him as well.

Tony, on the other hand, was quite accustomed to both the fuzzy mouth and the headaches, though, usually, his were brought on from a night of partying and drinking, not chloroform or whatever the heck the guy had used.

"You okay?" Greg asked, his voice, harsh from the drug, cutting through the rather creepy silence and making him wince in pain.

"I will be," Tony answered grimly, gingerly touching the back of his head, "You?"

"Yea, I've been worse," Greg answered, his mind flashing briefly to the lab explosion that felt like only yesterday, before commenting curiously, "They went to all this trouble to knock us out- gave us nice big goose-eggs _and _drugged us- and then they didn't even tie us up."

"So," Tony shrugged as he lazily surveyed the sparse, concrete room, "Better for us so what does it matter?"

Greg returned the gesture and replied with a slightly sheepish smile, "I'm a CSI, it's my job to be curious."

"You're a CSI?" Tony asked, curious about the man who, he knew by the earlier flash of jealousy in Greg's eyes, was in love with his old friend.

"Yes," Greg returned, the pride unmistakable in his eyes, "I've been a CSI1 for almost a year now."

"Oh, yeah? What did you do before that?"

"I was a lab tech-DNA," Greg grimaced slightly as images of the lab explosion flashed through his mind again, "but I've wanted to be a CSI for a long time now." Uncomfortable with the horrible memories floating through his mind, Greg asked, "What do you do?"

"I'm an NCIS agent." Tony answered, chuckling at the blank look on Greg's face, explaining, "It's like a combination of CSI and police, but for the Navy-and if you ever let it slip to my boss that I said that, I will come back to haunt you from the grave he'll put me in."

"Why would he kill you for saying that?" Greg asked, brow furrowed in confusion, and his eyes clearly stating that Tony and his boss were very, _very _odd.

"Gibbs- my boss, Leroy Jethro Gibbs- thinks that having NCIS compared to either CSI or police is an insult," Tony answered, "Er- no offense."

"Huh, pretentious snob," Greg joked, sticking his nose in the air and turning his face to the side, making Tony laugh.

But beneath their pretense of laughter and easygoing chatter, lurked the promise of the dangerous unknown.  
XoXoXoXo

Sara crouched carefully in front of the entrance to the lab, the others spread out across the parking lot around her, in similar positions to her own. They were taking no chances with Greg's life on the like and they'd handed all other cases over to Day and Swing, and were refusing to take any others,

She sighed, rubbing a hand tiredly over her eyes as she paused a moment to let her eyes un-blur for the 6th time in the last minute. They'd been out in the early morning heat for nearly an hour now, and Sara had already pulled a double. She was extremely exhausted- but she couldn't sleep without just the tiniest bit of evidence.

"I've got something!" Warrick yelled, dragging Sara forcefully away from her guilt thoughts of Greg, standing up by the curb and waving a black leather wallet in one hand.

"That's not Greg's!" Sara cried, the tiniest bit of hope stirring as everyone crowded around Warrick. Images of Greg's outlandish pink and green wallet, which he pulled out before she could protest every time they grabbed a bite, no matter who he was with, flashed through everyone's mind.

"It's probably not the kidnappers' either though," Warrick said, his tone cautioning against too much unfounded hope, "I watched the security tape a half a dozen times and they never dropped anything. It probably belonged to that other man."

But Sara's hope refused to be squashed, no matter the logic. "Maybe it can tell us who this man is and whether or not he's got any enemies who've got the balls to kidnap him and a government employee right outside a crime lab. If not, we have to try and figure out who hates Greg enough to do that."

"Who could honestly hate Greg? Especially at that kind of level?" Catherine asked with a sigh, eyes filled with sadness, "Sure, he has his annoying moments, but he's like everyone's kid brother."

"I know,' Warrick returned with his own sigh, eyes flashing with a myriad of emotions as memories of all his time spent with Greg swept over his mind, "Greg's just a big kid at heart- he'd never hurt anyone enough to deserve something like this."

"The wallet, Warrick," Grissom reminded gently, though he, himself, had suppressed tears in his eyes at the thought of what someone could be doing to Greg, the young man who held a special place in the hearts of all that knew him.

"Right, right," Warrick said distractedly, physically shaking himself to pull his thoughts back to the item in question. Flipping the wallet open, his long, slim fingers flicked deftly through the cards and pictures for an ID while the others waited with baited breath. Finally, he found what he was looking for with a soft, "Uh-oh."

"_Uh-oh_? What kind of _uh-oh_?" Sara demanded, eyes flashing anxiously as she shifted from foot to foot with impatience.

"The other man that was kidnapped was NCIS," Warrick answered, looking up from the wallet's contents grimly, "When they find out that they're man was taken, they'll want to take over the case. I think we're in for a territory war."

"Bring it on," Nick said, eyes burning dangerously, "We're not letting go of him."  
XoXoXoXo

Gibbs shifted uncomfortably in his chair, resisting the urge to look over at Tony's empty chair again- he'd done it at least ten times, if not more, in the last two minutes. He couldn't help it, his eyes, so accustomed to straying to Tony's desk to reprimand the young man, kept traveling the familiar course determinedly.

Sighing, he ran an irritated hand through his hair before turning his attention back to the pile of paperwork on the desk before him. He hadn't even gotten halfway through the top sheet when Director Jennifer Shepherd interrupted him.

He heard her high heels as they hit the stairs and he looked up in curiousity, watching her descend the stairs. As she approached, her pace slow and shaky, Gibbs felt his gut tighten in alarm and a touch of fear, the feeling only increasing as he glimpsed the tears in her eyes.

"Jethro,' she said softly, not waiting for him, "I need to talk to you. Right now."

"What is it Jenny?" Gibbs demanded, searching her eyes for a clue even as his gaze invariably fell onto Tony's empty space, his gut telling him before Jenny's words did.

She took a deep breath, closing her eyes in pain, even though she knew Gibbs had already figured out who was in danger, "Tony's been kidnapped."

McGee, sitting at his own desk, gave a slight laugh, saying, "I'm sorry, I must have heard you wrong. I thought you just said _Tony's_ been kidnapped."

"That is what I said, Agent McGee, because that's what happened," Jenny answered softly, her voice and eyes laced with pain and sorrow.

"But-But that's not possible!" McGee spluttered, his heart suddenly turned to ice with the fear for the man who was more brother than friend, "Tony's gone to Las Vegas-he's gambling recklessly and flirting with strippers!"

"He and a Vegas CSI were kidnapped outside the Crime Lab," the saddened Director told Gibbs, "They found his wallet fifteen minutes ago and matched it to Tony's face as the second kidnap victim from their security video."

Gibbs let his head drop into his hands, cursing himself inwardly. Now he understood why his thoughts had strayed to Tony so much in that last few hours- his agent was in trouble and he hadn't even realized it.

Pulling his shoulders back suddenly, he raised his head to glare at McGee, barking, "What are you waiting for McGee? Get Zeeva and Abby! We're leaving for Vegas in an hour!"  
XoXoXoXo

AN: Hey guys, sorry about the wait but I've been SOOO busy lately. I can't guarantee when the next one will be up either though 'cuz my Internet is being retarded. I'll do what I can though!

Much thanks to:

Ro-sham-bo211

Paperdaisies; thanks, I try!;)

Sandersfox

Keilantra Skyler Kay

Icklebitodd: you'll find that out pretty soon

Baa-rammsteeein

Cherrydrops12

Panthersrock08

I have to go, but I'll talk to you when I can!

'Much Luv,

Red


	3. Chapter 3

**All For Sara Beth**

**Chapter 3**

**By: RedtheBrunette**

Gibbs anxiously paced the length of the sidewalk outside the airport, ignoring Director Sheppard's soothing voice. Ducky and McGee stood quietly, straight-backed, 'though Ducky's face was drawn and McGee's eyes were suspiciously red. Abby, make-up smeared messily across her cheeks, pigtails listless, leaned limply against McGee's side, his arm resting across her shoulders as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

Two black Denalis pulled up to the curb and two men got out. Both were around 6 feet tall, but that's where the similarities ended. One was an African-American man, with black hair and green eyes while the other was a white man with short, dark brown hair and blue eyes. The two didn't look much happier than the NCIS crew did.

"Director Sheppard?" the first man asked, eyes searching the small crowd in front of him.

"I'm Jennifer Sheppard," she responded quickly, stepping forward, and placing a gentle hand on Gibbs' arm as she stepped up alongside him.

"I'm Warrick Brown, ma'am, and this is Nick Stokes," he introduced simply, "We're the CSIs who were assigned to collect you from the airport."

"Thank you," she nodded her head politely, "This is Tony's team; his immediate boss, Special Agent Jethro Gibbs; his team mates Special Agents Timothy McGee and Ziva David; their lab tech, Abigail Sciuto; and our coroner, Dr. Mallard."

Warrick's eyebrows rose at the last part, but he politely responded, "It's a pleasure to meet you all."

Nick, however, merely grunted his face unmoving as he stared impassively at the small crowd. Warrick frowned at his co-worker and gave him a harsh elbow to the ribs. Nick gave his friend a dark look but obediently mumbled a pleasantry, 'though what that pleasantry was, was anyone's guess.

"Ducky, Jenny and Ziva, you're with Brown," Gibbs commanded gruffly, cutting abruptly into the conversation as he easily hefted his own bags, "Abby, McGee and I will go with Stokes."

The two CSIs seemed surprised by the older man's abrupt and harsh ways, but, much accustomed to the man's ways, the NCIS agents simply picked up their own bags and began to load them into the respective Denalis. Warrick, after a brief moment, brushed aside his surprise and took advantage of the bustle that distracted the other agents to step to Nick's side and talk to him privately.

"Hey Nicky-try not to look too pleased," Warrick teased gently, his eyes carefully watching the agents as he talked to his friend.

"Easy for you to say," Nick returned in a low voice, eyes twinkling just slightly, as the last of the bags were loaded up, "You're not the one who gets to drive the half hour with a guy whose stare _almost_ reaches Sara's level of scary."

Grinning wickedly, Warrick walked back to his car, but not before leaving behind his own parting shot;

"Well then, be happy you're not driving with a pissed off Sara, Nicky-boy!"  
XoXoXoXo

Greg shifted uncomfortably in the bare room, his back sore from leaning against the wall. Tony, seated at his side, was similarly uncomfortable in the sparse room.

The pair had been alone in the room for what felt like hours. Their nervous chatter and lame jokes had fallen flat some time ago, giving way to the tense silence that filled the room now, broken only by the sound of the occasional shifting of the two men.

"Hey, Tony?" Greg asked softly, his voice now back to it's normal cadence, having recovered from the side-effects of the drug, unable to bear the deafening silence anymore.

"Yea?" Tony returned, turning his head ever so gently to the side to see Greg, wincing at the pain that any movement still caused.

"Is this the worst spot you've ever been in?"

"Nah," Tony grinned at the other men, 'though they both knew he was lying, "This place is nothing compared to the places I used to go to when I was a cop in Detroit."

"You were a cop?" Greg grinned teasingly, "You don't look it."

Tony grinned widely as he remembered aloud, "Yah, and I was pretty good at it too. Until Gibbs came along and convinced me that I need to come and work under him- 'though I still don't quite know how that happened."

"What's he like, this Gibbs?" Greg asked curiously.

"He's…Gibbs," Tony chuckled, searching his vocabulary for a way to describe his boss, "If you aren't used to him he can seem like the biggest ass in the world, but he's not really. Well, unless you hurt someone he loves, then your screwed. He can be very scary-especially when he's scared, that's when he's the angriest. He smacks me upside the head all the time, but it's how he shows he cares, despite what he says to the contrary. He loves Abby, our lab tech, like his own kid, and she loves him like a dad. There's no one who truly knows him who wouldn't die for the man."

Greg smiled slightly, murmuring, "He sounds like my kind of man."

Tony chuckled, "He's an acquired taste…but what about the people you and Sabs work with? What are they like?"

"I'll only tell you if you agree that we swap stories-for every person I tell you about, you have to tell me about someone."

"Deal," Tony agreed without hesitation, "But I already told you about Gibbs, so you have to tell me about someone."

Greg grinned, before launching out, "Okay, well, might as well start at the top: Grissom. Our boss, Gil Grissom, is the weirdest man you will ever meet so long as you live- and believe, I grew up in Cali where all the crazies are and live here in Vegas where they're even crazier. Hmm…ooh, as little tidbit you might like to know is that Sara used to have the _biggest_ crush on him…"

The two fell easily into conversation once more, this time about the friends they worked with and loved like family. 'Though they knew without a doubt they were being watched, neither could fully know the amount of hate that dwelled in the body belonging into the pair of smouldering eyes that watched them.

XoXoXoXo

Sara's eyes anxiously searched the crowd of people, nervously watching for Greg's family. She, too, was at the airport, 'though she was alone for her mission-meeting Greg's family.

She knew them instantly. Greg looked the splitting image of his grandfather and his mother.

Greg's mother was a tall, willowy woman. She had passed on her exact facial features, only less feminine, and her hair to her son, which she herself had received from her own father. The famous Papa Olaf was still as tall and straight as Greg was- 'though Greg had once told her he was at least in his 90s- and his hair was only slightly touched by grey. The other two in the party could only be Greg's father and sister.

Even from a distance, Sara could recognize those eyes as Greg's. Both father and daughter shared them, as well as deep, ebony hair. The sister shared Mrs. Sanders' willowy build, while Greg had received his tall, slightly muscular build from his father.

With a deep breath, Sara stepped into their paths, asking, "Um, excuse me, but are you the Sanders?"

"Yes, that's us," Greg's mother said, and, as they were close now, Sara could see the obvious signs of tears on all four faces. Warmly, despite her own fear and worry, his mother said, "And you must be Ms. Sara Sidle."

"Please," Sara said softly, her eyes and voice filled with tears, "Call me Sara- Greg's my best friend and it's- it's only right."

The older woman eyed Sara and then nodded with approval, stating, "Then I am Eleanor, and this is Greg's younger sister, Tara and his grandfather, Papa Olaf."

"And I'm Greg's father, Luke," greeted the middle aged man, his voice, the exact copy of Greg's.

Instantly, tears filled Sara's eyes as memories of that voice, only with Greg using it, flooded her mind. A tiny sob rose in her throat as she remembered all the good times with her best friend, and she was unable to stop the sob.

"Oh, little one, don't cry," Eleanor murmured sadly as she stepped forward, enveloping Sara in the soft, strong arms of a mother as tears filled her own eyes, "We'll find my darling kjaere, I know we will."

_Oh my kjaere,_ Eleanor thought as tears slipped down her cheeks from her already redrimmed eyes, _where are you my little boy?  
_XoXoXoXo

'Kjaere, where are you my little boy?'

Grge started violently, making Tony's eyes widen at the sudden movement. Wildly, Greg's eyes flew around the room, looking for his mother- he'd heard her call him kjaere in so many times and so often that he'd know it anywhere.

"Greg? Greg, what's wrong?" Tony asked, his own eyes flying quickly over the room, thinking the younger man had heard or sensed something he had not.

"N-Nothing," Greg murmured, his racing heart settling back to it's normal rythm, his brow furrowing in confusion as he explained, "Icould have sworn I heard my mother's voice just now, asking me where I was..."

Tony relaxed visibly as he gently said, "Sometimes we hear things when we're under stress-"

"I'm not crazy, Tony," Greg said patiently, "And I've been in a lot more stressful conditions than this- I was almost blown up for hell's sake- and I've never heard things."

Tony said something else, but Greg was no longer listening. His brow was drawn in thought and confusion.

No matter what Tony said, he knew that he's heard his mother's voice.

XoXoXoXo

A/N Hey hey guys, whats up? I know, I know, it took me forever to get this up, but I have good reason; my mom went into the hospital for gallbladder surgery but there was a complication and she spent 3 weeks in the hospital, which left me, who was working 4 6-hr shifts at work 'cause we were short people, to take care of my brothers 'cause my stepdad's horrible and I was molested by my foster brother, so writing was kind of low on my list. Hopefully, the next chapter will be up soon but my semester is ending soon so I've got a crapload of ISUs due and exams coming up but i'll do what i can.

Luv,

Red


	4. Chapter 4

**All For Sara Beth**

**Chapter 4**

**By: RedtheBrunette**

Sara felt emotionally and physically spent by the time she pulled into the lab parking lot late that night. She'd long ago dropped the Sanders' to their hotel room, but they'd insisted she come inside with them and it had taken her some time to get away from them to return to the lab.

The small family had pelted her with both questions about the case, what would happen and how it would be done, and anecdotes about Greg. It had taken all her willpower not to return to her crying fest after hearing what Greg had been like as a kid and teen- just like he was now, but with less of an edge.

Tiredly, she let her head drop to the steering wheel as, unbidden, tears filled her eyes again. With all the tears she'd cried in the last few days, she was surprised her tear ducts weren't empty. She let herself cry for a good 5 minutes before she firmly pulled herself back together.

Wiping her eyes fiercely, she grabbed the handle of the door, determined to get out and face the NCIS agents and fight for Greg's case. As she did, an old, faded picture fell from the overhead mirror-shade. Sara's hand fell away from the door as she picked up the picture, one she'd almost forgotten about with the craziness of her life in the last few years.

It was of her and Tony- the one man she'd always been able to trust, the only man until she'd met Greg. They were 17 in this picture, and it had been taken a short time before her diagnosis by her foster-mother at the time.

Tony was piggy-backing her in the picture, her then-long hair falling down to tickle his neck, a fact she remembered he'd groaned about often, but never with any bite. She wasn't holding onto him, her arms thrown up in the air in abandon-as always, she'd trusted him not to let her fall. Both of their eyes and faces were filled with happiness, laughter and the love they held for each other.

"You never did give up on me T, not even when I was at my worst- and I won't give up on Greg!" Sara pressed a soft, gentle kiss to the picture, promising, "When this is all over, I'll find you and we can work it all out again- I won't give up on you again."

Carefully, Sara replaced the picture to its treasured spot before slipping out of the car, her shoulders squared. Like he'd always managed to do, Tony had given her the strength to get up and fight.  
XoXoXoXo

Silence had fallen between the pair once more, neither man knowing what else to say. Suddenly, however, an impish idea entered Tony's head and, smiling widely, he asked "So, Greg, how long have you been in love with my Sara Beth?"

"W-What?" Greg spluttered incredulously, eyes wide and surprised at the abruptness of the other man's question.

"oh, come on," Tony cajoled, poking the CSI teasingly, hoping to lighten the mood and ease both Greg and himself, "It is _so_ obvious you like her. When I mentioned Sabs' name earlier, you looked jealous enough to be seeing red! Anyone whose got eyes in their head can see that you're totally in love with her!"

Greg eyed the slightly older man dubiously for several, silent moments, his mouth sealed firmly. Finally, though, he sighed, his whole body sagging in resignation.

Frowning, he asked, "Is it that obvious?"

"Oh yeah," Tony grinned devilishly, warming up to the teasing greatly, "You're like Homer Simpson in a doughnut shop when her name is mentioned!"

"Hey, I'm offended by that!" Greg pouted, eyes glinting lightly, "I certainly do _not_ have a beer gut and I have _five_ fingers on each hand, thank you!"

Tony chuckled lightly in amusement before stating, "You're not very good at dodging questions, blondie, so just answer already; how long?"

"Ever since the day I met her," Greg admitted, smiling as he remembered, "almost 4 years ago, she walked into my lab, insulted my taste in music, demanded her evidence and shot me down in one breath and then stole my coffee. She enchanted me that night, with her quick wit and dazzling smile. I've been head over heal for her ever since. And she seems to be the only one who doesn't get it," he sighed, his eyes travelling up to the ceiling as he wearily confided, "I worry that maybe it's a lost cause with her."

"Well, ya know Greg, our Sabs has a bit of a thick skull. Have you ever tried _telling_ her that you love her?" Tony asked, his tone of voice implying the 'duh' he was trying not to say.

"Er- no," Greg admitted sheepishly, before hastily adding, "But it's not like I haven't tried- you said it yourself, _Sara's_ _got a thick skull_. Besides, Sar is unpredictable, you never know hoe she's going to react to something until she does."

Tony shook his head and rolled his eyes with a sigh, returning simply, "Greg, my friend, I think _you _are the lost cause."  
XoXoXoXo

"There you are!" Nick cried as he stepped into the locker room, spotting Sara discarding her jacket into her own locker, "What took you so long?"

Smiling with gentle affection, she answered simply, "Greg's infamous Papa Olaf insisted I wasn't allowed to leave without eating and his father, Luke, threatened to lock me up if I tried to leave."

"Sounds like people related to Greg," Mick smiled, only to have it quickly as he added, "Lucky you-you got pleasant company and food while we all got to hang out with the wonderful NCIS agents."

"Oh, Nicky, I'm sorry! I should have been here for that!" Sara apologized, immediately contrite at having left her friends alone.

Nick shrugged it off easily, as always, before sighing, "Well, come on, you might as well meet them now."

Sara made a dissatisfied face, but obediently followed him from the room. Nick, noticing the tears on her face, wrapped an arm around her shoulders, dropping a brotherly kiss on her head, but said nothing about it. The two were girded for fierce battle to keep the case as their own and find Greg.

"How long have they been here?" Sara asked, quickening her stride to match his even as he slowed his to match hers.

"Their plane came in just before the Sanders' did."

"And how many fights have I missed?" she asked, her brows furrowed.

Simply, he answered, "it's been going on since we got back from the airport- 2 and ½ hours of non-stop arguments."

"And nobody's broke yet?" Sara's eyebrows shot up in surprised admiration, knowing how many others had broken under their team's fierceness in less time.

"No, not yet, but that's why I was sent to get you," a touch of a smile graced his lips as he shot her a sidelong look, teasing, "You're our secret weapon to getting these people to give up. After all, nobody can withstand the famous Sara Sidle glare."

Sara smirked, defiance radiating from the very pores of her body as she commanded determinedly, "Let's go."  
XoXoXoXo

He watched them smiling at each other, and laughing and his anger grew considerably. They should not be enjoying this- they should be suffering and miserable, for ever going near his Sara Beth.

He'd got such pleasure from killing and desecrating Terry, Missy, Craig, Kurtis and Doug, the 'popular clique'. He'd despised them, not only for their horrible treatment of him, but for their treatment of his Sara Beth.

Sweet, kind Sara Beth, who'd suffered so much…but that was all going to be over soon. Luck had brought him those two men at once, and, 'though his Sara would be sad at first by their deaths, he knew she'd eventually understand that they were meant to be together. Soon, it would be just he and Sara Beth, with no other man to interfere in his love and all those who'd hurt her dead and away from her.

A sick, twisted smile covered his face-it wouldn't be long now, not long at all.  
XoXoXoXo

A/N Hey Hey hey! How is everyone? Yes. I know I'm a pain in the but-but I'm okay with that. I feel really bad about half-abandoning my stories but, I promise, I will try harder to get everything up as soon as I can. No guarantees except that I'll try hard as I can!

Red


	5. Chapter 5

**All For Sara Beth**

**Chapter 5**

**By: RedtheBrunette**

Sara strode confidently down the hall, Nick at her side as they made their way to the board room. Despite the loud, angry yelling coming from inside the room, Sara's step, nor her defiance, never faltered. 'Though he walked at her side, Nick was impressed that her never weakened, not even when they saw, through the glass walls, Warrick standing toe to toe with the younger NCIS agent.

She did stop, however, when she reached the doorway, her brown eyes swiftly surveying the room. Despite the loud noise, she didn't flinch once as her gaze took in the arguing group of people. This lasted but a moment before she decided that enough was enough.

"Shut the hell up!" She yelled loudly, her voice cutting swiftly through the other noises.

The room quieted at once, though Nick suspected it was more from surprise than anything else, until Gibbs, face stony, demanded, "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Sara Sidle. Greg Sanders is my best friend." The patented 'Sara Sidle glare' encompassed her face and she added firmly, "We're not giving up this case to you. Not for anything."

"It's nice that you think that," Zeeva snarked angrily, "But Tony's _our_ friend and _we_ want this case!"

"Too bad," Sara shot back, just as angrily, shaking off thoughts of her own Tony- right now, she needed to concentrate on finding Greg, "This is a Vegas crime, and a Vegas case."

"Not if my agent is involved," Gibbs returned.

As a snarl curled Sara's lips in preparation for answer, the young woman decked out in Goth yelled out, "Wait!" During the brief, heated discussion between the NCIS agents and Sara, she'd been totally focused on Sara's face, trying to figure out where she knew it from.

"Look guys," she softly ordered her team mates, while Sara glowered and the others looked on in confusion, "Where do you know her face from?"

Gibbs waved his hand to dismiss Abby's command, but froze before he was even half way through the motion, his eyes focused now on Sara's face. Zeeva, McGee, Ducky and Jenn's eyes were equally as riveted on her face.

Unnerved by the silence and stares, Sara snapped, "What?"

"You're her," Abby said gently, with a sad smile on her face, "The one in the photo that holds center place on his desk. Though I must say you look better with hair."

"What-What are you talking about?" Sara asked, eyes darting wildly between their faces, 'though she felt, deep in her heart, that she already knew.

"You're Sara Beth," Gibbs said quietly, his own eyes filled with pain, "You're Tony Dinozzo's Sabs."

Sara felt her heart squeeze tight with pain, her vision clouding as it finally hit her. She'd spent so much time focusing on Greg she hadn't even bothered to learn the other vic's name. And all along, it had been her Tony.

Sweet, loving Tony who'd saved her life.  
XoXoXoXo

Tony shifted restlessly, unable to hold still. Greg, who'd been sleeping fitfully while Tony kept watch, woke due to his restless actions.

Scrubbing at his eyes with his fists like a young boy, Greg asked tiredly, "Is there somethin' wrong?"

"I don't know," Tony mumbled as he continued to shift about, "It's just…something doesn't feel right."

"Oh, like maybe that we've been locked in a bare room with no food or water for 2 days?" Greg asked dryly, but not unkindly.

Ignoring his companion's sarcasm, Tony said, "No, it's something else. I just don't know what."

"Well I wish you did," Greg grumbled, but without malice, "All your moving around is making _me_ uncomfortable."

With a sigh, Tony settle back against the wall. Silence fell as Greg sat at his side, the two men shoulder to shoulder.

"Tony, I-" Greg started, only to stop short in surprise as the door creaked open, both men watching with wide eyes.

Four men entered the room, none of them very pleasant looking. They were all big and brutish looking, with twisted pleasure in their eyes.

Quickly, Tony and Greg scrambled to their feet. Weak from days without any kind of sustenance, they both swayed dangerously, but yet remained upright.

"Who the hell are you?" Greg demanded as he and Tony made an effort to keep their eyes on all four of the unknown men, despite that both their heads were spinning.

"Don't matter much who we is. We just do what the boss tells us." One returned, as the four snickered dumbly, and then, suddenly, the four held wicked looking switchblades, "And the boss says we get to _play_!"

Suddenly, the room was full of yelling and shouts of pain as the four big, muscular men attacked the two weakened men. As knives, fists and feet flew, both Nick and Greg prayed for salvation, but did not utter the words.  
XoXoXoXo

Tara tossed fitfully in her bed, the blankets entangling her legs as her brother's shouts echoed in her ears. With a pitiful whimper, she woke up, eyes snapping open as she cried out for her brother.

Her father tumbled hastily into the room, clad only in his p.j pants, broad chest bare. Wearily, he sank onto the hotel bed, gently drawing his youngest into his arms.

"Sh, now, my little poppet," Lucas murmured, despite his own fears, "We'll find him, poppet, don't worry."

"I heard him, Daddy, I heard him shouting in pain and praying for death," Tara whimpered into her father's neck, "Oh, Daddy, I want Greg home and safe!"

"It was just a dream, my poppet-love," Lucas assured her softly, rocking her gently as he continued to reassure her in a soft, gentle voice, all the while wondering if he was lying to his little girl.  
XoXoXoXo

Not so far away as one might think, two men lay, beaten, in their own blood. They were both out cold, one dreaming of the horrors he's been through, the other, of a time when he's been much happier, with his best friend.  
XoXoXoXo

A/N Don't kill me yet! I love Tony and Greg just as much as you guys do, but pain is needed to make a well-rounded character, oui? I'm feeling pretty good right now, and I'm almost halfway through the next chapter already so it shouldn't be too long for it.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed-you're all great and I love ya to pieces. Reviews are always appreciated- flames are used for keeping my toesies warm!:D

I'll update when I can.

Luv,

Red


	6. Chapter 6

**All For Sara Beth**

**Chapter 6**

**By: RedtheBrunette**

**Many Years Earlier:**

16-year-old Anthony Dinozzo sighed in disgust as his father, also Anthony, pulled into the small town where they'd now be living. Also packed into the small car were his mother, Marian, and his two brothers, Joseph and Giovanni, 12 and 8 respectively, and his 6 year-old sister Catharina. In front of them the large packing van lumbered into the driveway of their new house in the small town.

As their car pulled to a stop, the rest of his family piled out of the car in excitement, chattering loudly as they moved up to the van. Tony slipped out of the car after them, but he was not excited at all. He had been moved from the home where he'd been born and raised- the first born, born out of marriage while his parents were almost his own age- and he wasn't very happy about it. While his younger siblings were young enough to adapt, Tony didn't feel like it.

So, while his family entered the empty house alongside the three movers, Tony stayed outside, leaning against the hood of his father's car and gazing distastefully at the neighbourhood around him. A twitch of a curtain in a window across the street caught his attention and he stared in surprise at the young woman in the window.

She wasn't looking at him, as he was to her, but rather staring off down the street, her eyes blank. She was pretty, with soft, straight brown hair and matching eyes. Her build was slim and her face was a bit sharp, but she had an endearing, almost childish, little gap between her two front teeth. She was by no means the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen, but there was something, maybe the unhappiness and the hunger in her eyes, that just seemed to call to him…

"Tony! Get in here!"

Tony started at his mother's yell, turning his head to glare at her. By the time he's turned back to the girl, she was gone from the window. He wasn't to see her for several more days.  
XoXoXoXo

Tony walked into the office of his new school almost a week later. The uniform, black slacks a white button up and a tie, were in casual disarray, in direct contradiction to how the principal had dictated it to him.

The old biddy at the desk glared at him distastefully, but handed over the registration forms dutifully. It took him until 5 minutes after the morning announcements to finish, but before he had, he finally had a sight of the girl he'd been looking for since his first day in the town.

She was an even bigger rule breaker than he was. While he had only dressed messily in the uniform, she had not dressed in the uniform at all. She was dressed casually in jeans and a white turtleneck, and she stepped into the office with her backpack still slung over one shoulder.

"Ms. Sidle," the biddy, Ms. Jenkins by her name plate, greeted the young woman with pursed lips, "I see you're still not obeying the rules."

"Now where would the fun be in that?" she returned with a smirk as she leaned against the counter beside Tony, scrawling her name across the Sign-In sheet, "Conformity is so old, Ms. J."

"As is that line, Ms. Sidle. Detention for not wearing your uniform," the woman returned, not amused, 'though Tony was trying not to laugh. Then, as she was printing off Tony's schedule, she smiled. Handing the piece of paper to him, she added, "And, Ms. Sidle, since you decided to be late, again this morning, and because you share his morning schedule, you will have the privilege of showing Mr. Dinozzo here around."

'Sidle' turned, casting an appraising eye over the man and sighing as she commented, "Ah, another conformist, with his lazy uniform."

"At least he wears his uniform, Ms. Sidle," Ms. Jenkins returned instantly, then, "Now, get out of my office and to your first class."

"We're going, Ms. J, no worries," Sidle returned, grabbing Tony's arm and dragging him down the hallway with her. She waited until they were quite far away from the office before asking, "What's your name again?"

"Dinozzo. Tony Dinozzo."

"Like Bond, James Bond, eh?" she grinned, rolling her eyes teasingly at him.

Grinning, Tony shrugged with a touch of embarrassment, before asking, "And your name? What is it that comes before Sidle?"

"Sara Beth," she replied, stopping abruptly at a set of lockers, continuing, "I'm a year younger than you, but at the same grade level. I'm what they call 'gifted'."

Opening up her own locker, she tossed several books in before taking out a binder. Then, shutting the door and relocking it, she turned once more.

Without any real thought, Tony looped his arm through hers as they walked. Surprised, she looked up at him curiously, but, at his simple shrug, she just grinned.

"You know Dinozzo, I think I'm going to like having you around."  
XoXoXoXo

It was only later that day that Tony met the bane of his new friend's existence, the 'popular' clique.

Classes were over for the day, and Tony had just pushed his way through the crowded hallways to reach Sara Beth's locker. He was but footsteps from her turned back, when he finally recognized the words being said- and he didn't like them.

Sara was being called every and any name that Tony had ever heard in his life. There were 5 teens in front of Sara Beth, 3 guys, 2 girls. And, while they taunted and ridiculed her, Sara Beth said nothing, just leaving her head bowed as the words hit her.

Tony had been raised as any Italian boy should- to respect his elders, treat others with respect, never stand down and to never, _ever, _let another be treated wrongly if you can change that. And Tony knew he could.

"Hey!" he yelled angrily, catching the attention of not only Sara and her tormentors, but half the hallway as well. Striding to her side, he touched Sara's arm and commanded, "Leave her alone!"

"Who the hell are you?" sneered one boy, who Tony would later learn was Doug Matthews, the leader of the little shits.

"Tony," he ground out through gritted teeth, eyes flashing with the Italian anger his family were so famous for but which he usually kept under control, "And you need to learn some manners. Were you never taught to 'Do unto others as you wish done to you'?"

"What are you, a priest?" cackled Terry Lee.

"Shut up, Lee," Sara commanded harshly, glaring at the young girl with what would, in years to come, be her most valuable weapon.

"Why-I!" she spluttered, quite unaccustomed to Sara Beth fighting back.

"Come on, T," Sara commanded as she turned from the small group, hooking her arm with his once more, "They're so not worth it."

And, though reluctant, Tony followed her lead, leaving behind a very stunned hallway.  
XoXoXoXo

"Sara Beth!" Tony yelled out, months later, as he bounded up the steps of his best friend's foster home, shouting through the screen door, "You here Sabs?"

"Tony?" It was her voice, but it was odd- small and fearful, and loaded with tears. And, when she appeared in his sight, slightly obstructed through the screen, he could see that her face was marred by tear tracks and her eyes were puffy from crying.

"Sabby? Oh my Lord, what's wrong? Sabs, talk to me!" Tony demanded, swinging open the screen door without preamble to reach out for his friend.

With abandon, Sara launched herself into his arms, burying her head into his chest as she cried, great, heart wrenching sobs. Unsure what else to do, Tony held her close, smoothing his hand over her hair and pleading with her to tell him what was wrong.

Finally, her tears slowed, until, eventually they stopped. Arms still around her, Tony led her to the couch, their footsteps and her sniffling loud in the empty house. Still holding her against his chest, Tony once more asked her what was wrong.

Sniffling, she said, "They took me to the doctor today."

When she said no more, he murmured, "I didn't know you were sick, Sabs."

"I-I…It's bad, T, really bad," she whispered brokenly, burying her head once more into his chest, until, voice heavy and muffled, she answered, "I have cancer."

"What?" Tony half-yelled, disbelieving, as he pulled her away from his chest to stare into her eyes. "No, Sabby, no. You can't! We're only 17!"

"I'm going to die, Tony," Sara sobbed in answer, sobbing quietly.

"No! No!" Tony denied vehemently, pulling her roughly against him as the tears poured down his own cheeks, "You can't! You can't leave me Sabby!"

"I don't want to die T," she whispered pitifully against his neck, her tears wetting his skin.

"But-the treatments. They can save you, can't they?" He asked, pulling her back again to stare into her face once more, desperately repeating, "Can't they?"

"Maybe," Sara Beth answered softly, "But it's not likely."

"Faith, Sara Beth, we must have Faith and hope." Tony said softly, "And each other. I'll be with you, Sabs, until the day you're better!"  
XoXoXoXo

Tony kept his promise dutifully. He stayed with Sara every day, through all the treatments. When her cancer became so bad she couldn't leave the hospital, he stayed there with her, sleeping in the bed alongside her.

When she lost her hair, he shaved off his own, joking that they were now two peas in a pod. Every week he brightened her room with flowers and drawings from his little sister and brothers. He charmed the nurses into letting him sneak Sara in some 'real' food.

And every day he brought his Faith and hope with him. He prayed at her bedside and lit candles in the churches. His family, too, prayed for her safe recovery. And, at their graduation, he danced her about the floor with all the tenderness of a big brother.

The doctors could not fathom how she'd overcome her cancer. She'd been almost dead before her body had finally, finally, started reacting to the treatments, and it only took her three months before she was ready to return to her home- well, Tony's house actually.

And, despite even this miracle, she was soon off to Harvard, gaining her degree much quicker than others. Meanwhile, Tony went to a police academy and launched himself into his new career.

Everyone, from the doctors, other patients and even Sara Beth herself, believed that it was Tony, and his undying Faith, hope, and love, that had saved her.  
XoXoXoXo  
**Present Day**

Sara felt Nick's arms wrap around her as she cried. Across the room, Gibbs stared at her silently.

"Okay," he said finally, his own arms wrapped around Abby who was, also, crying, "We'll _all_ find them."  
XoXoXoXo


	7. Chapter 7

**All For Sara Beth**

**Chapter 7**

**By: RedtheBrunette**

Tony woke first, his muscles screaming in pain. Blood caked on his open wounds, making them itch uncontrollably. His clothes were tattered and every move brought tears to his eyes.

"Greg," he whispered softly, gazing at the other man who was in a much similar condition, reaching out his hand achingly for the other man, "Greg, wake up."

"Fuck." Greg replied with a groan as he became quite conscious, he, too, feeling the injuries covering his body, "Was I hit by a bus?"

"No, just three ugly nasties," Tony returned with a raspy chuckle, neither man moving from their positions lying on the floor, in their own blood.

"Ah, yes, now I remember," Greg replied, instantly regretting the nod he'd tried to add on jokingly, making himself moan pitifully. Taking a moment to regain himself, he joked, "You know, if I wasn't so concerned about your but, I could have taken them."

"Sure, California, that's what they all say." Tony quipped back, before, falling silent once more, the duo struggled to sitting positions.

They both moaned and whimpered, unashamed, as they moved their aching bodies. There was no doubt that they were in a very big possible situation to die of internal bleeding, but neither wanted to think about it.

Once they were both settled back against the wall, within easy sight of the door, they began to talk once more.

"So, Cali, how about them Nicks?"  
XoXoXoXo

Sara's fingers moved deftly over the compiled evidence, her eyes flashing intelligently as she examined things. Across from her, Abby and McGee did the same.

"Here," Abby said suddenly, "What is this on the bottom of the tie?"

Sara accepted the object without preamble. It was a tie, found among the remains of the bodies. Though it was naturally red in colour, the blood had stained it even darker so. And there, at the bottom, was an insignia.

It took Sara several long moments of hard scrutiny before she was finally able to make it out.

It was done in blue embroidery thread. A wolf, it's nose to the sky as it howled, was surrounded by a spiky circle. Beneath it were the letters P.C.F.S.S

"P. C. Fink Secondary School," Sara breathed, her soft voice horrified, eyes wide.

"What the hell is that?" McGee demanded irritably.

"It's a high school." Sara said, "The high school that me and Tony went to."  
XoXoXoXo

Greg sat quietly at Tony's side. The other man had fallen asleep from, what Greg hoped, was exhaustion and not lack of blood. But Greg could not sleep.

He was worried. Not just about Tony and himself. After this time, or what felt like a lot of time to him, he'd almost accepted that he was going to die. And, also, he knew it wouldn't be an easy death for him- the past hours had proved that to him.

No, he worried for Sara. She'd been through so much already. And he worried for his Mama, who would feel terrible and be torn apart by this. His sister, his wonderful baby sister would not recover- she was so close to him that they often saw and felt things from each other. His father, too, would be torn up, especially since he'd already lost his first born son, Devon, from his marriage before Greg's mother. And his Papa Olaf, who he'd spent more than 2/3's of his life with.

He could accept that he was going to die, but that sure as hell didn't mean he wanted to.

XoXoXoXo

Sara blew her breath out in a huff of annoyance as she stalked out of the CSI building, rage boiling just below her skin. To think, someone from her high school, some one from the little town where she and Tony had lived, had done this-had killed those 4 young people so brutally and then kidnapped Greg and Tony.

The tears pushed hard at her eyes and rose in her throat. But she roughly pushed it all back, determined not to cry, not to disappoint Greg and Tony both. Even with the two men in her mind, it took her several moments to push the watery tears from her vision.

When her vision had finally cleared, she was surprised to see Gibbs approaching her. He walked stiffly, his posture straight and his face set. She sighed, not ready for another fight.

"Please, Agent Gibbs," she said softly as he reached her, holding up her hand to forestall anything he would say, "I can't fight with you right now- I need all my energy right now."

"I didn't come to fight, Miss. Sidle," Gibbs said, voice gentle, both pausing as a car suddenly zipped out of the parking lot, "I-I came to apologize."

Sara stared up at him for several long, silent moments before, with a gentle, beatific smile, she said, "Agent Gibbs, if you're Tony's family, you're mine too."  
XoXoXoXo

He sat in his car, watching her leave the building. She was still as gorgeous as ever, with her matching hair and eyes. She was still so irresistible.

He'd almost stepped out of the car, ready to take her too, when she was joined by another man. A man he hadn't seen before.

He was tall, with graying hair. He had very straight posture and blue eyes. But he didn't have anything to worry about, because he approached her stiffly.

With a sigh, he settled back into his nondescript car, reluctantly starting it. He could wait a little more, even if he had to leave to remain inconspicuous.

After all, Sara Beth would be his very soon.


	8. Chapter 8

**All For Sara Beth**

**Chapter 8**

**By: RedtheBrunette**

Sara yawned tiredly as she looked over the yearbook from her last year of high school. Absently, she flipped past pages of people she hadn't thought of in years, her mind hardly registering them. It was a futile attempt in the first point.

Her wandering thoughts were abruptly interrupted by a noise at the door. In surprise, Sara's head, as well as those of Warrick, Abby, Nick and Grissom who were also in the break room, shot up. In the hallway, accompanied by Agent Gibbs, was a small group of people talking loudly in both Italian and English.

"My Sara! Where is she? You said she was here, Gibbs!" A male voice, demanding and almost hard, asked, cutting through the babble.

"Room to your left, Mr. Dinozzo," Gibbs' voice answered, the man following the instructions instantly.

Sara stood so fast, she almost knocked her chair back, her hand pressed to her mouth as the older gentleman appeared clearly in the doorway. He was tall, with grey hair and brown eyes the colour of coffee. He was Tony's spitting image, if years older.

"Sara! What are you doing over there, _cara_, instead of in my arms?" Anthony Dinozzo Sr. demanded of the young girl who he loved as his own, his arms held open wide.

"Anthony!" Sara said on a whimper as she flew across the room and into the man's arms. The tears she'd been struggling so hard to suppress for the last two days finally burst free as she was enveloped in fatherly arms and she sobbed incoherently, "I should've-you must-I didn't-and then-"

"Hush, hush, _cara_, everything will be alright," Anthony soothed gently smoothing his hand over her tangled hair.

"I'm so sorry Anthony, so sorry," Sara whispered into his neck.

"Now, darling, you did nothing wrong. And if you blame yourself once more I will be forced to take action, yes?" the older man demanded sternly, pulling her back to stare into her eyes.

Giggling slightly, she smiled, acquiescing, "Yes, Anthony."

"Good, now that we have that over, how about a hug for your brother?" demanded another young man, who also looked like a young version of Anthony Sr. but for the hazel eyes.

"Gio!" Sara cried out in delight, tears in her eyes again, as she wiggled herself over into the arms of Tony's 8-year younger brother.

"Ah, hello Sara-_cara_!" Giovanni greeted with a kiss for the woman who he loved like a sister.

"And my other baby brother?" Sara demanded, returning the kiss before craning her neck around Gio, demanding, "Where's my Joey?"

"Right here, my favourite big sister!" Joey crowed, swooping her into his arms tightly, kissing her nose. He and Gio could almost pass for twins.

"Joseph, that statement would be much more flattering if I weren't your only big sister," Sara returned, smiling as she kissed his cheeks. As Joey reluctantly released her, she asked, "Catharina? Where is my baby?"

"Here!" yelled the youngest of the group, the baby, Catharina. Her hair was as black as her brothers, and, in some lights, even blue, and she had Tony's eyes.

"Ah, my Cat!" Sara smiled brilliantly as she drew he younger woman into her arms tightly, "How are you, little girl?"

"As good as can be expected with these louts for brothers," she returned cheekily, eyes dancing merrily as Sara chuckled lightly.

Wrapping an arm loosely around Sara's shoulders, Anthony murmured, "She becomes more like her big sister everyday, _cara_."

"Oh, Anthony," Sara said on a sigh, the lump in her throat threatening to turn into more sobs, "I've missed you guys so much."

"WE missed you too, Sara," Anthony told her softly as his three youngest bickered good naturedly amongst themselves. With a gentle smile, he noticed that all three kept a constant eye on Sara and he commented, "You know of course, darling, that you won't be able to rid yourself of us now that we've found you again."

Sara smiled softly, but she couldn't help the sorrow that filled her heart at the words. This scene wasn't right, not at all. Tony should have been there, laughing alongside Gio and Joey as they teased her from her slump, as Cat plucked her coffee from her grip. And Greg, Greg should have been there to meet her family.

A small tear slipped free, sliding down her face, unnoticed. As she gazed upon the four people she thought of as family, she vowed, once more, to find Tony and Greg. Once she did, she would never let them go again.  
XoXoXoXo

Greg softly hummed a song under his breath as Tony slept. They'd just been treated to another _wonderful_ visit from the three big thugs and neither one was feeling very well. Greg had taken the brunt of it, something about the boss having a big dislike for him, but he couldn't rest.

The song he hummed was one his mother had often sung to him as a child. It was a simple, nonsensical ditty about a young child falling asleep, but it had stayed with Greg all his life. Now, the words brought both comfort and pain as he remembered his childhood.

"Greg," Tony said softly as his humming died down.

The NCIS agent was laying on the ground at Greg's side, fairly motionless. His breathing was a bit shallow, and Greg was worried that Tony had suffered from a bruised lung and was quiet worried for his new friend. Both had numerous cuts and slashes from the knives the three men had carried and bruises, in varying stages of development, littered their skin. Both had cracked, and possibly even broken ribs and Tony's ankle hung at a funny angle.

"Yeah Tone?" Greg returned softly, harshly pulling himself away from the track where his thoughts were going. '

"We're going to die here, aren't we?" Tony asked softly, a slight lift to one lip.

"Tony..." Greg trailed off before with a sigh, he replied, "I think so."

Tony, too, sighed, before angrily, he almost-snapped, "Damnit! I don't want to die like this. I wish we could fight back. If we have to die, we should at least be able to fight!"

Greg said nothing, staring instead at the laces of his shoes. After a moment, he noticed a glint of silver in the blood near his feet. Leaning forward, he carefully picked up the knife, hiding it from the view of the large, one-way mirror across the room. Knife tucked securely up his sleeve, he turned to Tony.

With a dark, angry look on his face, yet being careful to keep his voice low, he said, "We will, Tony. We'll go down with a hell of a fight."  
XoXoXoXo

Sara was, once again, flipping through her old year book, staring hard at the faces that leaped out at her from the page. On the couch, chairs and floor of the break room, were both the Dinozzo and Sanders families. The Dinozzos had decided to stick around in case of any information and the Sanders had showed up about an hour ago. They, too, had decided to wait and the two families settled down in the small room, attempting, and often failing, to cheer each other up and keep their own hope alive.

It all felt so hopeless to Sara. None of this seemed like it was going to work. Abruptly, she stood, startling those around her. With a weak smile for them, she left the room. Alone, she strode out the building and to her car. Settling into the driver's seat, she pulled out the photo of her and Tony.

Gently, she touched a finger to his face as, tearfully, she questioned God, "Why? Why are you doing this to me- to us? We all need Tony and Greg both- they're the glue to each of our groups. You can't take them from us- please don't take them from me."

Sara weakly rested her head against the steering wheel, too tired to even cry now. Se sat like that for several moments before a strong, familiar voice spoke.

"Faith, Sara Beth, we must have faith," Tony's voice commanded her, "Faith…"

"Tony," Sara whispered softly, her hands gripping the steering wheel roughly as she remembered the words he'd spoken to her so long ago. With a suddenness that surprised even her, she flung herself out of the car and rushed back into the building. Walking at a quick pace, she made her way past the many staring eyes of the crews of CSI and into the evidence room.

"Sara!" Nick looked up at her, his face split into the widest grin she'd ever seen, "We've got it! We know where they are!"  
XoXoXoXo

Greg and Tony sat quietly, side by side. Since the moment Greg had found the knife they'd said nothing. They, instead, had remained focus on the door, the only exit from the room. Tony, the more worse off of the two, had been delegated the knife and Greg, after kicking off his shoes, had rid them of their laces and was determined to bring someone with him to the afterlife.

As the door suddenly creaked open, both men tensed instantly, Tony's knuckles going white with his grip on the knife. The three thugs entered first, but did not approach the two captives, merely stepping aside to let in a third party.

He was tall, almost as tall as Tony. He was handsome too, with blonde hair and blue eyes. He had sharp, aristocratic features and was dressed in expensive clothing.

"Who the fuck are you?" Tony wanted to know, eyeing the man distastefully as both he and Greg stared at the man blankly.

"I wouldn't expect you to have remembered me, Dinozzo," the man said, though a smirk touched his face, "We did not get along very well the few times we talked."

"See Tony, I knew it was all about you." Greg smirked, painfully unfolding himself from the floor, "SO, since you've got Tony, I guess I'm of no use. So I'll just be going now…"

"No." the man smirked at Greg, "You'll die with him. I dislike you almost as much as him."

"Care to enlighten?" Greg asked dryly as he helped Tony to his feet, both watching the man warily. The knife, slipped under Tony's sleeve, felt heavy to him and beckoned him to use it and run. Instead, he stood firmly beside Greg, ignoring the way his legs shook and the way his breath wheezed.

"She is MINE!" the man bellowed suddenly, eyes fairly popping out of his head. This outburst shocked not only Greg and Tony but the three other man as well, but he wasn't done, "She has always, and will always, be MINE!"

"Tony, did you steal this guy's girl or something?" Greg asked, eying the man as if he belonged in a loony bin-which he most certainly did.

"I don't even know who he is." Tony replied, "And I don't steal other man's girls."

"You stole her from me!" The man disputed, glaring angrily at Tony, "You took her away for so many years and then, finally, when I found her again, _you_," He glared angrily at Greg, "_you _keep trying to take her now!"

"Me?" Greg asked, brow furrowing, "I haven't taken anyone's girlfriend."

"Yes, you did!" the man shrieked, spit flying from his mouth as he yelled, "You stole her! You stole my Sara Beth!"

"Sara? You think Sara is yours?" Greg demanded, suddenly feeling very angry at this man.

"She will be," the man returned with a decidedly demented grin, "Once the two of you are gone."


	9. Chapter 9

**All For Sara Beth**

**Chapter 9**

**By: RedtheBrunette**

Sara gripped Anthony's hand tightly as the cruiser sped through traffic, sirens blaring. Around them drove several other cars, filled with police officers, Zeeva, McGee, Gibbs and the CSIs. Greg's parents rode with Gibbs.

Trace evidence from the first murder scene had led the CSIs to a group of warehouses in a more darker part of town. Paint chips found were only still used on older buildings and several of these buildings were abandoned. Added to that was that there had been suspicious activity in one of the warehouses.

Within 5 minutes, they'd reached their destination. Gibbs and the other NCIS agents tumbled quickly from the car, followed by the CSIs and the police officers. Anthony held Sara back, refusing to 'lose another child if this went wrong'. Promising not to follow the others, Sara pulled away from Anthony's arms, listening attentively to the noises inside. Though she could tell the men hadn't even searched half the house, she felt compelled to turn away.

Casting a quick look at Anthony to be sure he was still entranced with the action in front of him, Sara moved towards the building at it's side. There was no difference between the two buildings, both were rundown and neither was very pleasant, but something…something pushed her to go in.

Knowing she was in danger, Sara pulled her gun out of the holster on her hip. Flicking off the safety she quietly crept into the warehouse. A soft presence directed her towards the stairs and she began to climb. A voice told her which stairs were safe and which would creak, and even which would give way if she touched it.

As she reached the second floor, she could hear voices speaking, the sound muted. Gently, she moved forward, listening o the voice when it told her to avoid the creaky floorboards. Finally, she reached a door, where the voices were coming from, only the sound was still much too muted for normal. Someone had tried to sound proof the room.

With a deep breath she reached for the door, ignoring the fear in her heart. After all, God was with her.  
XoXoXoXo

"You'll never touch Sara," Greg snarled dangerously at the man, his eyes glowing as he was possessed with an abounding anger as his girl was threatened, "_Never_."

"We shall see," the man smirked, the crazy look in his eyes not diminished in the slightest, "After all, how can you stop me if you're dead?"

Behind the man, the door began to slowly creep open. Both Tony and Greg were seconds away from launching themselves at the four men, before it became five, when Sara's slight frame slipped into the small crack of the door. As Sara gazed at the two with wide eyes, they both quickly tried to take the attention away from the door, where they'd both been staring, stumbling over each other's words.

"What are you going to do with us?" Tony demanded at the same time that Greg yelled, 'They'll catch you!"

"Ah, but I've been watching you, Greg," the man half-purred, "You and Sara Beth and the other little scientists in your group. I have learned, with careful observation, how to remain uncaught. As for what I'm going to do to you- what I did to the others of course."

"Why did you do it?" Tony demanded, carefully avoiding looking at Sara, 'Why did you kill them and kidnap us? None of us ever tried to take her away from you."

"No, no they didn't." he agreed, "But they hurt her. They teased and tortured her, even after _you_ came." With a crazy grin, he asked, "I couldn't let them get away with that, could I? _No one_ hurts my Sara Beth and gets away with it!"

Greg coughed loudly, but he was not quick enough to cover the gasp of surprise and horror that Sara let slip. The man whirled, his grin broadening delightfully as he saw that his prize had come to him willingly.

"Ah, my Sara Beth," he smiled at her, not noticing the horror stamped across the young woman's face, "You've come to me."

With a sudden, abrupt fierceness, Greg lunged at the man, tackling him to the ground. Greg's bruised body smashed hard against the wood floors bringing him even more pain, but he did not feel it. He began to pummel the man with his fists, holding him down with his legs to keep this crazy from Sara.

One of the lugs lumbered towards his boss to help him, but Tony leapt at him. The knife flashed silver once as it cut, deeply into the man's skin. The oaf crumpled instantly, the knife tucked into his heart.

The second started forward for Tony, but he met him halfway. Angrily, Tony let his fists fly at the man for the pain he'd caused both Greg and himself. The third, meanwhile, moved forward, determined to kick Greg off of his boss.

Sara, who'd been frozen in horror at the scene as it unfolded before her, was shocked back to reality as the big man pulled his foot back, aiming for Greg. Screaming a warning, she lifted her gun and, eyes closing at the last minute, she pulled the trigger.

When she found the bravery to do open her eyes once more, the man was keeled over on the floor. Greg and the man were both motionless as well, all three covered in blood. The 2nd man had been knocked unconscious from a well placed fist and weakly, Tony limped towards her.

"Greg!" Sara whispered in horror, rushing forward. Touching his arm tentatively, she tearfully demanded, "Wake up, Greg. Oh please, God, don't let him be dead! If he's dead…oh Lord!"

"Faith, Sara Beth," Tony said softly, as he gently touched her shoulder.

"What good is faith if he's dead, Tony?" Sara cried, gazing up at her longtime friend with tears streaming down her face as she said, "I can't live without him!"

"S-Sara?" Greg asked weakly, struggling suddenly beneath the weight of the big man atop him. 'Sara! Where are you?"

"Here, Greg I'm here!" Sara cried as she and Tony helped shove the man away, "Oh thank God you're alive!"

Giving her a small, boyish grin, he gripped her hand, saying softly, "You won't get rid of me that easily, Sara."

"Oh, Greg," she whispered softly, staring at him, before, tearfully, she laughed, "Look at you two. You're all banged up and I'm the one crying!"

Greg and Tony smiled at her gently, both men completely in love with her, though in different ways. Through the half-open door they could hear the pounding of footsteps and voices coming to their aid. Weakly, the two men sank down against a wall once more, though this time Sara sat between them.

None said a word, but none had too. They knew, all of them, that it would all be okay now.  
XoXoXoXo


	10. Chapter 10

**All For Sara Beth**

**Epilogue**

**By: RedtheBrunette**

The three sat on the couch in the break room. Greg's arm was wrapped loosely around Sara and she leaned into his side trustingly while Tony sat on her other side. 'Though both men wore enough bandages to cover a mummy, they hadn't needed to stay in the hospital (Tony's lungs were fine, despite Greg's fears.) and were, instead back at CSI. The others, all of them, had cleared out and gone to bed, but these three could not sleep.

"I'm so sorry, you guys," Sara said after a while, "It's all my fault this happened to you."

The man was named Frank Peterson. He'd gone to school with Sara and Tony but neither had ever really noticed him Frank, though, had developed a stalker-crush on Sara. He'd felt that Tony and Greg would get in his way of being with Sara and had decided to kill them to get away with it. The three men who had so enjoyed hurting Tony and Greg had been hired accomplices. Two of the thugs were dead and the other, along with Frank, were in almost critical condition thanks to the beatings they'd received from Tony and Greg.

"Sabs, if I could do it all again, I wouldn't change a thing." Tony assured her softly as Greg's arm tightened ever so slightly around her, "I hate to think what would have happened if he'd caught you instead of us."

"We'd do anything for you Sara, both of us," Greg told her, just as softly.

Sara grinned up at them happily, saying, "I love you guys so much!"  
XoXoXoXo

Sara looked up from the table as the door opened. Several pairs of footfalls sounded and with a smile, she stood. She'd hardly made it out of her chair, however, before a small form came racing into the kitchen, followed by another man.

"Mama!" shrieked the little boy as he jumped into Sara's awaiting arms.

The little boy, dressed in sweatpants and a sweater that matched his father's, clung to her laughingly. He had dirty blonde hair that fell messily over his forehead and into bright brown eyes. And his teeth had a slight gap between the front two.

"Hello, Anthony Lucas," Sara smiled, kissing her oldest on the nose as she hugged him lovingly.

"Hello, darling," Greg smiled, crossing the room to envelope both his son and wife in his arms, "How are you?"

"I'm fine, 'though I have been missing my two boys all day." Sara smiled, "Where have you two been all day, Gregory?"

"Getting your surprise," Greg grinned in delight, plucking the little boy out of Sara's arms before pointing to the doorway, where, grinning devilishly, Tony was leaning against the doorframe.

"Tony!" Sara shrieked, launching herself at her brother.

Sara and Tony both talked at once as they hugged each other, kissing each other platonically. In classic Italian (or adopted Italian in Sara's case) they both talked over and through each other but seemed to still understand exactly what the other was saying. Greg, used to the fast, loud talking after so many years, easily joined.

Sara and Greg had married only a few weeks after 'The Incident'. It had made them, and many others, realize just how preciously short life could really be. At the wedding, Tony had been Sara's "Maid of Honour", while Nick was Greg's best man. Catharine, Lindsey, Catharina, Tara and Abby were bridesmaids, while Warrick, Grissom, Joey, Gio and McGee were groomsmen. Anthony walked Sara down the aisle. Other than Anthony, they had two other children, Eleanor Catharine, 4, and Gilbert Gregory, 2.

Tony had, finally, told Zeeva that he loved her. The Israeli had given him a nice hard knock upside the head then kissed him fervently. They, too, had married and had twins, Melissa Sara and Giselle Marian.

Sara and Tony had kept in touch much better than they had the first time. 'Though they didn't often see each other, because of the distance between their lives, they talked daily. The two remained the best of friends, and 'though they loved their spouses, they each held a special place in their hearts for the other.

And so, they lived happily ever after…okay, maybe not, but they never had a dull day, eh?  
XoXoXoXo

Sarah Beth is scared to death To hear what the doctor will say She hasn't been well Since the day that she fell And the bruises just won't go away So she sits and see waits with her mother and dad Flips through an old magazine Till the nurse with a smile Stands at the door And says will you please come with me Sarah Beth is scared to death Cause the doctor just told her the news Between the red cells and white Something's not right But we're gonna take care of you Six chances in ten it won't come back again With the therapy were gonna try It's just been approved It's the strongest there is I think we caught it in time Sarah Beth closes her eyes She dreams she's dancing Around and around without any cares And her very first love is holding her close And the soft wind in blowing her hair Sarah Beth is scared to death As she sits holding her mom Cuz it would be a mistake For someone to take A girl with no hair to the prom For just this morning right there on her pillow Was the cruelest of any surprise And she cried when she gathered it all in her hands The proof that she couldn't deny Sarah Beth closes her eyes She dreams she's dancing Around and around without any cares And her very first love is holding her close And the soft wind is blowing her hair It's a quarter to 7 That boy's at the door Her daddy ushers him in And when he takes off his cap They all start to cry Cause this morning where his hair had been Softly she touches just skin They go dancing Around and around without any cares And her very first true love is holding her close And for a moment she isn't scared XoXoXoXo A/N Hey hey, don't you just love me? I had a huge inspiration and I have been typing furiously for about 5 hours to get all this. You better love me or I think I may cry! Wink. Anyway, thank you to all and sundry who reviewed, and even those who flamed me. I'm extremely tired, and very worn out, so I'm going to bed. It is a little rushed, but I love it all. I hope you like it. Maybe I'll see you soon! Luv, Red 


End file.
